


Wait | Mal x Reader x Evie

by Cherry_Berry_Writing



Series: Descendants Oneshots [36]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: But also very sad, F/F, Multi, Polyamory, Reader is small and angry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 04:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21191750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry_Berry_Writing/pseuds/Cherry_Berry_Writing
Summary: Prompt: “I waited and waited, but you never came back.”





	Wait | Mal x Reader x Evie

You pulled your coat closer to your body, cold wind cutting through you. Thank Evil you were almost back to the gang’s hideout. The gang’s old hideout, you corrected yourself. It was only you now. Ain’t ever heard of a one person gang.

You were happy for them but you couldn’t help the stab of hurt that ran through your heart whenever you saw them on TV, constantly surrounded by pretty princesses and other royalty. You couldn’t help but wonder if Mal and Evie had replaced you with one of them. 

You shook your head of those thoughts as you rounded the corner to the old warehouse only to see the staircase wide open. You gasped, fear and anger fillinf you. With delicate footsteps, you slinked up the stairs and pulled out your knife.

Your anxiety grew as you approached the main room. You could hear someone talking quietly. Your brows furrowed, noticing a sweet floral smell in the air, a pleasant difference from the normal dust.

Tightening your grip on your knife and talking a deep breath, you walked into the main room. You audibly gasped and your knife clattered to the floor, making both intruders whip around to face you.

“(Y/N)?” Mal questioned, taking a dtep towards you. ”It’s- why are-” You stammered, rubbing your eyes, really hoping this wasn’t some sick dream. It felt like you were on autopilot as you practically floated down the stairs.

“(Y/N)-” You crashed into Evie, letting out a sob. She hugged you back tightly and you felt Mal do the same from behind. It felt so good to actually touch and hug them again.

“C’mon.” Evie murmured, shuffling all three of you closer to your bed. “Sorry.” You whispered to Evie as you practically fell on her. “It’s okay, Kitten.” She smirked, running a hand through your hair. “I waited and waited but you never came back.” You said softly. “I know. We’re so sorry.” Evie whispered, planting a kiss on your forehead.

You felt Mal’s arms snake around your waist and you let out a sigh of peace. As much as you wanted to lay there forever, you wanted answers. “Why are you guys back now?” You asked.

Mal sat up slightly, looking troubled. “Ben’s in trouble.” This caught your attention. “Ben as in King Ben?” You questioned. “It’s a long story.” Mal sighed. It was silent for a moment. 

“I’m in.” You declared. “Huh?” Evie questioned, sitting up as well. “I’m in.” You repeated. “If Ben’s worth saving to you, then he is to me.” You nodded. Mal and Evie exchanged looks. “ Alright, Kitten. Get your claws ready.” “My pleasure.”


End file.
